From the Ashes
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Sequel to Through Time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine

A/N: Sequel to Through Time

Warning: rated R, dark and emotional

Please Review.

From the Ashes

Chapter 1:

The Elder's youngest son was sleeping on the sofa. She could hear the Twice Blessed in the kitchen with his mother. They were talking quietly but harshly to one another. Their target however was unaware with his arm hanging from the sofa and his hand slightly touching the wooden floor.

She remained still waiting for her cousin's signal. She saw a red car pass on the street through the window and as soon as the car was out of her view she knew it was her time to act. She gripped her athame and sneaked out of the coat closet. With stealth that had been engraved in her since birth she was right next to the Elder-Witch. She raised her weapon to indulge him with her Phoenix wrath but at that time her target opened his eyes and rolled out of the way.

His quick movements didn't stop him from crashing against the center piece and alerting the Twice Blessed and the Oldest Charmed sister.

She inwardly cursed and launched herself to her target. He was quick and moved once again out of her way. She rotated her legs and hit him but he had grounded himself and had put his forearms to protect his face. Her target was close enough for her to start stealing his powers and as she started reaching out to him he quickly moved away from her by throwing himself backwards using telekinesis with his hands. Before she could shimmer away she felt a force field imprisoned her on that spot.

The magic of the Twice Blessed felt like electricity on her skin prickling it with random sharp pains.

"If you're here," her target said looking at her as she quickly scanned the room. "Then that means Marko is here too."

Her eyes stopped looking around for a second.

"How do you know Marko?" she asked suspiciously and terrified at the same time.

"Who sent you?" her target asked.

She really looked at him for the first time. His eyes were looking at her funny. She didn't like how it made her feel. It was as though he knew her but she had never met him before.

"My brother asked you a question." The Twice Blessed warned.

"How do you know Marko?" she asked again urging for the answer she and the rest of her covenant needed once she reported back.

"I'll answer you if you answer my question." Her target witted folding his arms over his chest looking completely comfortable knowing that she had no choice but to agree with him.

It bothered her. He was cocky and she hated cocky people because they usually were reckless.

"I have your word?" she asked already knowing her answer but she knew one couldn't be too trustful.

"You have my word." The chestnut young man said with a little smile on his face making him look sincere instead of that cocky personality he had just displayed.

"Chris!" The oldest Charmed sister frowned.

She looked suspiciously at the Twice Blessed and their mother. She wondered if he would truly tell her the truth.

"You have my word." Chris said again ignoring his mother and the look his older brother gave him.

"The Lords of Balaur," she answered after a pause of intense silence.

The mother and her oldest son looked confused whereas Chris looked stunned for couple of seconds before he regained his composure.

"I knew your cousin in another lifetime similar to this one." The green eye said, "We were companions at one point. He does not know me in this lifetime so there is no treachery done in his part regarding the covenant."

She continued to stare at him. There were so many questions that now arose in her head and for a second she wondered to just trade information so that she could report back to the council.

"I don't think so Bianca." Chris said shaking his head letting his arms loose on his sides now.

"How do you know my name?" She managed to ask feeling even more uncomfortable under his knowing gaze on her.

"That doesn't matter," he said nonchalantly.

She felt Marko shimmer into the room even before he materialized and to her surprise Chris was ready for him.

He moved out of Marko's throwing dart range before the small knives made contact with him. She tried breaking away from her hold but it only caused pain surge all over her body. She screamed involuntary making Marko even more aggressive. The oldest Charmed sister flicked her hands but she missed Marko as he dodged to his left before he was attacked on the right by the Twiced Blessed. He made several turns in the air before he landed on his feet using his arms to balance himself out. Blood dripped from his face but his eyes were fierce.

"Stop!" Chris yelled before Marko or the other two made another movement.

Everyone turned to Chris weary as he raised his hands to both groups showing them that he was harmless. To Bianca he looked more like a lion disguising himself in a sheep's outfit.

"I propose a truce." He said out loud before Marko inched to his hidden knife hiding beneath his sleeve.

"Witches don't make truces." Marko snarled.

"Fine," Chris said, "a bargain."

"Just what are you willing to offer?" Marko asked as his index finger twitched slightly.

Bianca knew that Marko was losing interest and as she watched Chris closely she guessed that he knew that too.

"A future pass." Chris suggested drawing a question mark from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" The Twice Blessed asked before Marko could utter the same question.

"That we are indebted with each other." Chris said, "Bare with me. Just imagine, there you are in a tight situation and if we ever need information or help we can go to each other and by our word we have to give it to them. Of course this also works vice versa."

"So you are telling me that if you let us go," Marko begun, "then one day you can come to me and ask whatever fancies you and I have to agree with it."

"Yes." Chris nodded.

"You're insane." The Twice Blessed narrowed his eyes. "We have the upper hand here."

"Maybe over Bianca," Chris shook his head, "not with him. But I doubt he would leave his cousin to die."

Marko narrowed his eyes.

"We can do him in first and then get rid of her." The Twice Blessed said.

"Piper," Chris pleaded with his features softening looking at the woman that was his mother.

A conversation went between them with their eyes and she nodded at him before looking away. Her features were pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her brown eyes were swollen like her cheeks and she looked like she had been crying. Bianca wondered what was going on.

"What do you say?" she asked Marko directly, "do you agree with this pact?"

Marko looked between the oldest Charmed sister and the young man that had been their target for a long moment while the Twice Blessed looked stunned at his mother.

"Yes," Marko finally said and for a moment there Bianca let go of the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She was going to live another day and for the first time in her life she felt relieved.

"Wyatt let her go." The Charmed one said to her son, "Please son."

The Twice Blessed looked between his mother and his brother. She swore she saw distrust and disgust in the look he gave his brother and betrayal mixed with annoyance from his mother.

"I expect an explanation," he said and there was something about his dominant voice that told Bianca that he was not a witch to be crossed with either.

"I promise you one," Chris said before his mother spoke.

The Twice Blessed looked at him lowering his stance as Marko and the Charmed one did too.

The force field that had encaged her disintegrated taking away the static electricity with it. She cautiously walked to her cousin's side. She felt his green eyes on her and she fought the urge to carve his eyes out to make him stop.

"Bianca," Chris called out as they were shimmering away, "from the ashes."

Before she could ask him anything else the scenery of the Halliwell manor disappeared from her view along with his strange green eyes.

TBC

A/N: I hope you liked it and please review, ~thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much guys for sticking to this new crazy idea of mine. I was a little reluctant to even write it, but one day it finally came out in form of Bianca.

*Reminder: Traditional system is when a witch lives completely off non-magical radar. They live with other magical creatures and witches.

The Renounce system is when a witch lives integrated with the non-magical community.

Chapter 2:

The atmosphere was tense. He had known this from when he had regain full consciousness. It had been painful and three months later he still suffered the side effects. It was chronic pain from every movement to every thought. Sleeping helped but the nightmares haunted his unconscious mind. If the strain on his body wasn't enough the tension around the house was worse. He laid on the bed that had belonged to Chris Perry Halliwell, but this wasn't the room he had grown into for the last twenty years of his known life.

From the memories, or more like the flashes of memory he had, he remembered being in the same room until he was fourteen. He remembered an old man who he later remembered to be Victor, his grandfather, and then for a brief time he was back into the room. After that he remembered a mansion and then rubble or cold stone. This room was decorated with posters of half naked women and several famous science people.

To start from the beginning was simple, if simplicity was ever part of his life story. He had died fighting Elder Gideon and Chrome Fadhji to protect the baby version of his tyrant older brother. If he saved his brother he would grow up with a clean slate. The world would have in turned be safe from the horrible future he had gone to the past to prevent. When he lay dying he had seen his uncle Cole coming to take his soul away. From what he remembered his punishment, for violating magic he had used in the past, was to roam the Universe and to never enter the afterlife.

That should have been the end of the story. Yet it wasn't.

He remembered very little from the abyss, but he knew he dreamt about it even though when he woke up he never remembered exactly what he had dreamt about. The feeling lingered and that was enough confirmation for him. Then out of nowhere without any warning he had been brought into the land of the living. His soul had been torn from the Universe's embrace and shoved into the cadaver of Chris Perry Halliwell.

Ultimately they were the same. They had been born to the same parents. They had the same DNA and magical properties, but their experiences had been different. Their choices in life had been different. They had lived different lives with similar people around them.

The concept of a soul is complex: one could stretch it, move it, change its form, shred it, and even tear it. Yet the soul had no shape or any sort of form so to say that one could break it apart or rip it was completely wrong. However, there were no other words out there to fully explain the process of a soul, or what one could do with it. Eventually the soul would find its way back to itself.

What makes a person is the experience that the soul has endured.

That being said he remembered being slammed into the body that had once belonged to Chris Perry Halliwell. Once he had been able to talk and to understand completely after he had been brought into the living he was explained what had happened.

There had been an attack at the manor. Chris had been hit and before anyone could do anything about it he had died. Out of grief Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Chris's older brother did the unforgivable and brought his younger brother back to live. However the soul had already reunited with the one roaming the Universe. The Chris that had gone back to the past to change the future was the soul experience Wyatt had brought back.

Sure one could say that Wyatt had also brought the little brother he had grown up with, but at the same time that experience was gone. They were the same soul, and in carnal death the soul had been reunited and Wyatt had brought his experience instead. The body that belonged to his memories had longtime gone and now he used the body of the deceased Chris.

When Wyatt had learned that he had not been entirely successful in bringing his brother back he had grown distant towards him. He was cold and distrustful as if blaming him for being alive.

The Halliwell covenant in the other hand was outraged at Wyatt's dark decision. There were a lot of fights among them as they all were beginning to share the same fear: Wyatt turning evil on his free will. No one feared that more than Paige Matthews-Halliwell-Grene.

Chris had once again found comfort in her. Apparently she had also been the other Chris's favorite aunt. The one he found to be the most changed was his father Leo. Even though he was Up There in the heavens the Chris and his father had a close relationship. Leo also had a close relationship with Wyatt and that made him feel that his sacrifice had been worth it. He had also found out and had been extremely surprise to know that Chris had chosen the life of the renounce system and had chosen to go to college. He was majoring in Chemistry, but due to "illness" he had been dropped from the semester at Berkley University of California.

It didn't surprise him to know that Wyatt had taken the traditional system and worked as a paid witch. Other witches or creatures came to him and he figured out the cases, a magical investigator. His aunt Phoebe had married cupid Coop and had two daughters with him: Prudence and Penelope. Phoebe's life had stayed the same as in his timeline with the exception that she hadn't reunited with his uncle Cole and there was no Patricia born from them. Phoebe decided to live her life in the renounce system along with Piper Halliwell.

He knew that every time they looked at him they expected to see the Chris they all grew up with. At first Piper wouldn't even look at him. Leo had stayed by his side and he had felt the positive energy radiating from him and every time Leo went to visit him he had felt calm.

He got up from the bed and made his way downstairs to catch the conversation between Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt.

"I just don't understand it," Wyatt said.

"It's simple really," Paige said in turn, "he loved Bianca and loved Marko as a brother. It is impossible for him to kill them even if they don't have the same relationship. He died protecting them."

"But they can't know that," Phoebe added, "If those Phoenixes were to find out that he has a soft spot for them then they would use it for their advantage. They wouldn't hesitate twice on killing him, or anyone in this family for that matter. He can't see us die but he can't bear seeing them die as well."

"They're Phoenixes!" Wyatt panted angrily, "They're evil."

"I'm sure he is aware of that." Piper said.

"If they try any funny business I won't hesitate to vanquish them." Wyatt vowed.

"Me neither." Chris said from the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest keeping his hands from shaking.

They all jumped looking at him slightly alarmed.

"So you say." Wyatt's voice went deeper.

Chris looked at him. He could see the traces of the Wyatt he had grown up with, in his cold demeanor but not once he had ever thought that so much distrust in those pale blue eyes would ever be directed at him.

"Listen," Chris said passively even though every fiber in him wanted to scream and hurt the man in front of him. "I'm not very fond of you either, but at least I'm trying to be civil with you. I have more reasons to rip your throat apart than you do to mine. So all I'm asking is to drop the hostility, for everyone's sake."

"And what kind of reasons are those?" Wyatt asked holding his gaze but Chris had never dropped his gaze for Wyatt and he wasn't going to start now.

"As for this moment," Chris said, "For bringing my soul back into the living—again."

Wyatt's eyes widen a little but his rigid gaze remained.

TBC

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey thanks so much for sticking to this story. Thanks for all of the awesome support. As to the continuity of this story the updates won't be coming very fast like I had done with **Through Time** and that's mostly because I've been dealing with loads of annoying legal documentation.

Chapter 3:

"What are you doing?" Chris heard a voice behind him, but he already knew who it was before she even spoke because he would always remember the way she walked.

"Looking for information regarding the Lords of Balaur." He answered simply already knowing that she was glaring at him and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"By your reaction yesterday you made it seem as though you already knew about them." She said and he heard her shifting her weight to one side of her hip not relaxing entirely but enough to carry out a conversation.

"I'm not going to give you any information," he said not looking up from the Book of Shadows, "unless you want to use your free pass."

"No thanks." He could almost see her glare intensify, and he knew that she was very close in ignoring their agreement from four nights before.

They were silent and even from that distance Chris could smell her. It was suffocating knowing that her warmth was so close and he couldn't touch her. From all the people he got to see from the timeline he was originally from her presence was the hardest to deal with. It had shocked him when she had attacked while he slept on the sofa. He had woken up because he had heard her walk and then he had smelled her much like it had happened here at the attic.

"You're nothing like our files reported you." She said after ten minutes of complete silence as he pretended to read when in fact he was trying his best to keep his eyes on the page and his hands firmly on the book frame.

This precaution was done to prevent him from reaching out to her and tell her everything.

"Maybe this is the façade and your files are correct." He told her.

"No." she said firmly, "You're not faking right now."

He couldn't help it and looked away from the book. He shifted his weight on his chair and looked back at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered but her eyes lacked _her_ all the same. She was her but at the same time she wasn't her, and that was what made it the more difficult.

"Maybe," he told her holding her gaze.

"Why do you look at me that way?" she asked bluntly, and that was something _she_ would have done too.

"That's not important." He told her nonchalantly even though his heart banged his chest hard.

He hadn't completely gotten used to a body, let alone controlled it completely. He knew that if she decided to attack he wouldn't be able to hold her off for too long.

"Well stop it," she warned, "it bothers me."

He couldn't help but grin at her.

"I said…" she trailed off as he held his hand for her to be quiet.

He could feel Wyatt coming back to the manor.

"You should go," he told her while privately regretting doing it so.

She didn't need him to tell her twice as she shimmered away. Within seconds Wyatt appeared with Paige.

"Did you find anything?" She asked at once.

"Yes," he told her, "so far the information I knew and the information you have are the same."

"Someone was here," Wyatt said looking at the spot Bianca had been standing.

"The Phoenix Bianca." He said, "She left after I told her that I wasn't going to give her any information."

Wyatt eyed him suspiciously but thankfully he dropped it.

"Why were you expecting the information to be different?" Paige asked looking slightly nervous between Piper's boys.

"Different timelines means different choices." He said pushing the book away from him giving Paige more access to it, "So I wondered if certain choices had changed some fundamental information about them."

"The same information shouldn't exist at the same time," Wyatt said looking over Paige's shoulder. "We now know it's not possible."

Chris just nodded, "and that's what's worrying me."

"From what I understand," Paige said more to herself then to her nephews. "The Lords of Balaur control these beasts of evil and chaos. They roam around the abyss hoping that one day they would be able to use their powers at full again. The Elders put them there to stop their havoc from spreading and preventing the balance of the Universe from being destroyed. They answer to no one but their own race."

"From what Baldric told me," Wyatt said, "These Lords of Balaur want to destroy the Universe. That they almost succeeded, but the Elders created Archangels to fight them."

"There is also no record that indicates of a way to destroy them," Chris added while running a hand over his tired eyes.

"In the other timeline," Paige said and making Chris tense at the mention of the place he was originally from. "What did Wyatt do with them?"

Chris stayed quiet as involuntary memories came pouring from his subconscious.

"I don't remember," he said softly lost in his own world forcing the painful memories away.

"You don't remember or you don't want to remember?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

Chris glared at him for a second considering answering or not.

"I'm remembering things out of sequence." Chris finally said, "They just come at random. They get triggered by words, places, or even scents."

Wyatt held his gaze for couple of seconds before nodding. Chris watched him with the corner of his eye as the tall blonde crossed his arms over his chest while standing against the table. He looked the same with the exception of the facial hair and the black clothes. His hair wasn't as long, but his golden locks fell feathery to his eyes. He didn't know this Wyatt and that altered him. His eyes were hard as his character but he fought in the side of good. From what he understood once in a while he stepped his toes over the line of evil but he never went there willingly.

As much as Chris wanted to give the man the benefit of a doubt he couldn't shake off the man in his memories. They were so similar that it scared him. This Wyatt much like the Wyatt he had grown up with had done the unforgivable and brought back their little brother into the living. It was wrong of them, but he had always thought that if Wyatt had a clean slate then he would never do that. Chris had been wrong. Apparently it didn't matter in which timeline they were, the older Halliwell would always bring him back.

He had seen him interact with Leo. His expressions were softer and it looked easier for Wyatt to smile. From what Chris understood he also had a healthy relationship with his mother but ever since Wyatt had brought Chris from death they were found arguing a lot.

"I'll go and see what the Elders have to say about triggering your memories." Wyatt said apparently uncomfortable knowing that Chris had been looking at him and orbed away before anyone could call him back.

Chris closed his eyes taking in big gulps of air trying to control the fountain of unwelcomed emotions.

He felt Paige's hand on his shoulder and Chris didn't dare to look up at her. He was afraid of seeing her bitter-sweet eyes.

"I didn't ask for this," Chris told her.

"I know." She answered taking her hand away from his shoulder feeling releived that she did that because any touch on his body felt like 200 pounds heavier than normally.

"We'll get through this," she said softly.

"Will we?" Chris asked her, "Are we really going to get through this?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "We don't have a lot of choice but to do it."

"It was easier last time," he said unwillingly. "I was brought back into the lives of people I had grown up with. People who knew me and were happy to see me back."

"We're happy to see you back." She said kneeling in front of him.

"Are you?" he asked bitterly looking at her eyes. "I was supposed to die and I should have stayed dead. Now things are too complicated, and I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Paige shook her head with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes I am." He told her, "Because I'm not your Chris. And you're not the people I remember. Then the people I wanted to have a chance to live are not even here with us. I changed the future so much that Hope wasn't even born. My baby girl is gone. She's not even dead because she never had the opportunity to live."

Tears streamed down his face and he couldn't help his body or emotions as they all started pouring out. Paige didn't say anything else and hugged him tightly. The pain on his body was numb as the pain from inside his heart increased and Chris had no idea how to shut it off even when he felt Wyatt and Leo re-enter the attic.

TBC

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with this story this is so exciting! If you guys have questions don't forget to ask them and I'll try to answer them as best as my ability would allow me.

Chapter 4:

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Wyatt once they were found alone in the living room.

Elder Leo had orbed Chris into his room when he had passed out.

"I hope so." Leo answered while Paige held her tongue.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Leo.

It was strange to see Leo in the mortal realm. It had been twenty years since the Elder had set foot in the Halliwell manor. When Wyatt had brought Chris back into the living Elder Leo had emerged into the mortal realm. She knew that the boys went to visit their father often in the heavens and that they had a good relationship. Leo had never left his sons and he had showed them the love he had for them as the years passed by.

"He's feeling overwhelmed." Paige answered, "I'm afraid that he won't be able to make it through this time around."

"He mentioned something like that days ago," Wyatt interfered, "what do you mean by "this time around?"

Paige looked at Leo, but the Elder was as confused as his oldest son.

In the privacy of her memory she sometimes visited the dark times she had experienced in the strange future. She thought of the Chris she had met and his life journey. She had not revealed his secrets to her sisters or anyone else in particular, because in many ways she didn't want to burden them. She didn't want people to confuse the other Chris to the infant that had grown in their new changed lives. She had never revealed her own experience with anyone else because she knew it would be pointless to remember a history that she had helped prevent. Now like most memories they came back to haunt them.

"I never mentioned his story," Paige began looking away from the men in the room into the window outside.

The weather was nice outside. The sky was clear as if mocking her inner turmoil.

"I never stopped thinking of the Chris that returned to the past and saved me in many others in so many ways." She said feeling their gazes on her, "But I learned to love the little Chris. They were the same but very different. You Wyatt…you were different too as to the older version of what I remember."

"What happened to him Paige?" Leo asked in that soothing voice only Elders knew how.

"I'm not going to reveal his life to you," Paige looked at Leo's eyes, "I can't that's not my place nor is it my story."

"We need to find a way to help him." Leo added.

"I understand," she agreed, "and that's why I'm going to tell you this. I expect you to leave your inquiries at rest and not ask me to expend more than what I'm going to reveal."

Both Leo and Wyatt nodded sitting on opposite sides of the sofa from her.

Paige took a big breath recalling Chris's life story mapping together events and his expressions when he had revealed it to her.

"It was during a battle." She began, "many people were fighting and many were falling. The Wyatt and the Leo of the other timeline were fighting each other and were very far away from where it happened. Chris was fighting Wyatt's right hand-man a demon to be more exact by the name of Zankou, and he was winning. Zankou wanted Chris dead because he thought that Chris was Wyatt's only weakness and he didn't think that Wyatt should have his weakness fighting in the side of the resistance. So he aimed his attack to Chris's cousin killing her in the process.

"Distracted with grief Chris lost himself that's when Zankoo killed him."

"What?" Wyatt hissed clenching his jaw and narrowing his gaze giving his face a darker complexion.

"How is it that Chris survived?" Leo the Elder asked placing a reassuring hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"The Emperor god-King Wyatt yanked him from the afterlife and from the hands of the Keeper." Paige explained.

She watched as the colour in Wyatt's face drain.

"Chris didn't expand much on how long it took him to recover, but he did say that he couldn't move for a very long time." Paige said looking at Wyatt, "We have all experienced it now."

She stayed quiet watching both men for their reactions.

"That's why he couldn't reunite with the infant soul when he died here." Wyatt whispered hoarsely.

"No," Paige shook her head. "Chris's spell should have let him unite with the infant being born."

"The reason why he couldn't unite was because he had used the power of the Source of all Good in this space and time." Leo the Elder explained, "We don't know the specifics of the spell he performed but from what we understand he broke the contract and made an imbalance to the Universe. Thus the Universe restored that balance by making his soul roam the abyss."

"Wait!" Wyatt got to his feet looking between his father and aunt while shaking with fury, "That means that you two knew that my brother was never going to enter the afterlife?"

"We knew," Leo answered while Paige swallowed hard.

"The Chris that came back to the past to save you was aware of that," Paige added, "he believed that no matter what he would save your soul even if it meant condemning his."

"He's my brother," Wyatt took a step back, "how could the other me let him do that?"

"Not for the lack of trying." Leo said, "It was because the other version of you tried coming back to the past and take Chris to the space and time he belonged to. He forced Chris to use the powers of the Source of all Good to push his older brother instead."

"So it was my fault?" Wyatt asked, "It's my fault that my brother would never enter the afterlife even this time around?"

"I don't know about this time around." Paige said standing up, "the shift of powers has changed. Maybe this time around he will be allowed back into the afterlife with the rest of our family."

"It wasn't you," Leo shook his head standing up as well leveling with Wyatt's eyes. "That Wyatt is not you."

"We did the same thing!" Wyatt shook looking mortified.

"I know you," Leo said taking a step closer to his son while Paige hugged herself unsure what to believe. She had pounded on that thought for a long time and she had not been able to draw a definite conclusion. Not to mention that Wyatt's actions were very questionable now more than ever.

"Maybe you're wrong," Wyatt shook his head harder and pointing up to the ceiling where Chris laid sleeping. "I've seen how _he_ looks at me. He looks at me as if I'm about to rip him apart. He distrusts me but I know what he's thinking with those murderous looks!"

"I'm not wrong son," Leo said soothingly. "You did it out of grief."

"Maybe so did the other Wyatt." Wyatt said, "Maybe he couldn't cope losing a brother like I couldn't stand for it. It drove me crazy with grief and I knew I had the power to do it so I did it. I brought him back."

"You're not the same," Leo said firmly. "Look at yourself. If you two were the same then you wouldn't feel so remorse. You wouldn't have asked me to forgive you after you perform the ritual to bring him back. You wouldn't have looked so distraught. You wouldn't be avoiding him but trying to find a way to bring the piece of the soul you consider your brother to the surface."

Leo's words were true and Paige's doubt on Wyatt turning evil vanished. The Wyatt that they had saved was not evil because a rogue Elder had decided to take fate into his own hands. Her mind was finally put at rest knowing that the sacrifice of so many had actually paid off. The other Wyatt and this Wyatt had done the unforgivable out of the same grief of losing a brother but the outcome of their action was different.

"You just need to prove it to him and to yourself that you are not _that_ Wyatt." Leo continued holding his son's shoulders into his hands, "It is time for you to make amends and learn to forgive yourself. Ask for forgiveness and deal with the consequences so that you can start living again. So that the man you brought into the living can also begin to live."

TBC.

A/N: A penny for your thoughts…


End file.
